Bright Yellow Eyes
by Messed Up Teenager
Summary: Jess' 4th year at Hogwarts means more pranks and more trouble. Because ever since she became Harry's almost older sister, she's in more trouble than ever. So what will happen now that the Chamber is open? OC Rated for swearing.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One Fringes and Phone Calls

**A/N Ok I just want to say, I hate you all. Ok ok that was harsh. Not all. But only 1 person reviewed. And you know what? I was gonna give ya a missing scene. But now I won't. There's my tantrum. Now I know your properly wondering as much as I am, who is Jess gonna get with eventually. Truth is I don't know. So let me know if you have any ideas. Ta.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy! (see couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **** AND REVIEW GOD DAMN IT**

She sat the bottom of the stairs, rapping the cord of the landline around her index finger. She dialled the number written on small scrap of paper and put the handset to her ear. The phone rang 3 times before it was answered.

"Hello, this is Dudley Dursley speaking." A pompous, smug voice answered the phone. She swept her new side fringe to the side with her right hand and spoke.

"This is Jessica Darling, is Harry Potter there?" there was a muffled yell which see could make out as "she wants to speak to Potter!" and the phone was past to someone else.

"Hello?" a voice snapped, which she identified as Mr Dursley.

"Mr Dursley? This is Jessica Darling, we met a Kings Cross, I was wondering—"

"No."

"Pardon?" she frowned at the phone.

"The boy is grounded, attacked friends of mine. You'll not be speaking to him." Jess frowned somemore and opened and closed her mouth a few times before replying with;

"How long's he grounded for?"

"Forever." Beep. Beep. Beep.

Now, I know you can't be bothered to read the first A/N. No one does. So heres an extra bit. REVIEW! Please? I'll give you an Easter egg (a missing scene). :D sorry its short. Now review before I go cry!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two Rescue and Magic

**A/N **

**Hello lovies! How are you all? Anywho just giving you a heads up, in this story it took me a while to figure out how Jess was gonna fit in. So now she will replace a couple of characters. Some will still be in, but for certain scene jess will replace them, just so I have a story. The whole story will also no just be told about her, there will be times when I write and she won't be in the scene. So yeah disclaimer time... Ps as always this story is dedicated to Owen James Green.**

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy! (See couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **

...

Jess lay on the floor in-between Fred and George's beds. The room was a nice one, although a bit small, but that gave it a cosy feeling. The walls were gold and crimson, with Gryffindor signs littering the room, as well as Irish Quidditch flags and streams, giving the room a Christmas feel. Molly had always insisted that she not stay with the boys. Why? None of the three could understand. They were like brothers, the three of them. Although Jess had an inkling of a feeling that Mrs. Weasley would like very much for her to marry into the family. Unfortunately, Jess knew that see would never be able to see any of the Weasley as non platonic family members. Both boys were snoring lightly, while Jess was reading Alice in Wonderland by candle light. Quietly, the door to the twins' room opened. She looked up, fearful of being caught, only to see Ron standing there. His carrot orange hair was standing at all angles and he had his coat on.

"Fred, Jess, George?" he whispered into the dark, voice clear of sleep. Jess woke the Twins and walked to Ron.

"What's up?" Fred asked yawning while George rubbed his eyes.

"I think we need to rescue Harry."

...

"Harry's leaning against the wall. Asleep." Ron called as he leant out the window.

"Wake him up then!" George said, slapping his little brother on the back, nearly making him fall out. Ron regained his balance from the back window and knocked gently on Harry's window, between the bars. Harry opened his eyes and was stunned to see his best friend staring through the bedroom window. He ran his hands though his hair, somehow making it messier.

"Ron?" He asked, confused. He felt around for his glasses and wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Hi ya, Harry." Ron replied happily. Jess, didn't blame Harry for being confused. Even though she had known of the Wizarding world for 4 years now, she'd be a fair bit surprised if she saw an old, turquoise-coloured Ford Anglia floating in midair. Ron was still leaning out the back window, and George was in the back with him. Fred was sitting in the passenger's seat, while Jess was driving, or, well, flying.

"Fred? George? Jess! What're you doing here?" Harry looked far too thin, thinner than last year, which was saying something. Jess wanted to go inside and kill those damn muggles with her bare hands.

"Rescuing you, of course. Where's your trunk?" Harry gestured to the cupboard which held a large padlock.

Ron tied off a fierce knot on the bars of Harry's window and tapped Jess on the shoulder.

"Stand Back, Kid!" Jess waited for Ron to climb back into the car and she slammed on the accelerator. The Ford Anglia flied up into the air, the rope snaps tight, and - CRUNCH! - The bars were torn from the window. Bricks and bars rained down onto the lawn below, in a mangled mess.

"THE MUGGLES WOULD HAVE 'EARD THAT!" she shouted over the echo of the rubble and Fred pulled out Jess' hair, which she had held up bobby pins. He passed them to George who climbed out of the car and into Harry's bedroom. Fred followed him in. _You had to hand it to them_, Jess thought, as George took the ordinary hairpin and started to pick the lock.

"A lot of wizards think it's a waste of time, knowing this sort of Muggle trick," said Fred, "but we feel they're skills worth learning, even if they are a bit slow." The lock clicked open and Harry pulled out his broom and trunk. They heard the heavy footsteps of Vernon and the Twins helped harry load the car. Fred got in the back this time and George in the front. Harry himself climbed in when...

SQUAWK!

"Hedwig!" He clambered back, grabbed Hedwig's cage and swung it onto the ledge. And then the bedroom door crashed open.

"Petunia! He's getting away!" the beast of a man shouted hoarsely from sleep at his horse looking wife. As Harry leapt for the windowsill, Vernon charged forward and grabbed his ankle. Harry tumbled out of the window, one hand gripping Hedwig's cage, the other reaching out. He caught Ron's hand at the last possible second, and everyone one in the car sighed with relief. Vernon put both hands to Harry's ankle and pulled harder. Fred grabbed Ron around the waist and pulled back. Harry hung high over the lawn, directly above the mangled steel bars and Jess had to force not to try and help him, but to keep the car steady. Harry's hand was beginning to slip from Ron's fingers.

"Hold on, Harry!" Ron cried. Hedwig was struggling furiously in his cage to get out.

"Oh no, boy! You and that bloody pigeon aren't going anywhere!" Hedwig broke free and swooped into the sky. She wheeled back and hammered her beak into Vernon's hand. He roared with rage and stumbled back, letting Ron and Fred pull Harry into the air.

"Put your foot down, Jess!" Ron yelled as they hoisted Harry into the car.

"Good Mornin', this is your Captain Darling speaking. Please keep all Boys Who Lived inside the vehicle at all times. It is currently 3 am and we should be arriving at the Burrow in three and a 'alf hours. Thank you for flying Weasley Airlines and we hope ya enjoy your flight." Jess' imitation was perfect, right down to the sickly sweet voice. Like a rocket, the Anglia sails into the stars. Harry glanced back to see Aunt Petunia and Dudley joining Uncle Vernon at the window. As Hedwig raced up, soaring just beyond the car window, Ron turned to Harry.

"By the way, Harry. Happy Birthday."

...

Jess carefully lowered the Anglia through a pink sky, coming to the haphazard mess of her second home. The Burrow, which likely had originally been a 1 story house, was now 7 stories high, built around a towering central chimney. There was also a barn, and a large garden full of gnomes. Live ones of course. The car touched down in a whirling cone of dust and scatterers some chickens that had been nearby. Jess fishtailed the car to a halt, no one of my most successful landings, and the boys spilled out. She got out and helped harry with his things. Fred whispered urgently to the small group of students.

"Hurry! Let's nip inside before Mum wakes up!"

The girl and boys snuck inside, and gently closed the door. Harry stopped. Jess did too, trying to see what he did. Magical objects surrounded them: A clock displaying different spoons for each family member, showing what they were doing. A pair of needles were knitting a famous Molly sweater by themselves. It was black, meaning it was hers, and she could see that molly had subtlety added a spell making it look pinkish in the sun. And then there was a stack of playing cards that were shuffling themselves, providing a cooling breeze for Ron's aging rat, Scabbers. Jess turned to see Ron shrug and avert his eyes self- consciously.

"It's not much. But it's home." He said, looking to check the reaction of his best friend.

"I think it's brilliant!" Ron slowly grinned as he believed Harry. _How could you not believe him when the kid was looking like he was in love with the house._

"**WHERE... HAVE... YOU... BEEN?"**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three Caught and Owls

**OMG ok so I just screamed. The review Made by snow-leopard10**** made so happy, I've decided to update. That's right 3 chapters in one day. So every review, ill update. YAY. Thank u and someone go read her/his (though I think ur a girl) stories. **

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy! (See couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **

The children nearly jumped out of their skin. Mrs. Weasley stood in the doorway. Furious. She properly had only just gotten up, as her hair was a mess and was still in her dressing gown. She smiled sweetly at Harry.

"Harry! How wonderful to see you." She turned back to the boys and jess.

"Beds empty! No note! Car Gone! You could've died! You could've been seen! And Jess! You're a guest in this house, and you went and snuck out with them!" she turned again to Harry.

"I don't blame you, of course, dear." Jess wished she would say that to her, feeling horribly guilty

"Jess had to come! She's the only one who can drive! And they were starving him, Mum! There were bars on his window!" Ron cried defending the small group of trouble makers.

"You best hope I don't put bars on your window, Ronald Weasley!" Ron visibly paled and Mrs. Weasley softened instantly as she turned to talk to Harry. "Care for a spot of tea, Harry? You must be tired." Fred and George shook their heads as Jess stood quietly looking at her hands. Ron followed Harry in the hope of food. The twins started walking too, before turning back to see Jess had not followed.

"Don't worry, she's not really mad," Fred said putting his arm around her and steering her to the kitchen.

"Yeah, she properly considers you part of the family now!" George finished for his brother. Jess gave a small grin was the walked into the kitchen. They sat around the large family table, which was covered it freshly baked goods, showing Mrs. Weasley had been angry. A lot of mothers cleaned when they were angry, went for walks or even the gym. But Mrs. Weasley would through herself into cooking. This, with having the twins, meant there was always plenty of food to go around. Passing the scones around, jess saw Ginny run down the stairs.

"Mummy. Have you seen my jumper?"

"Yes sweetie it's on the cat." Mrs. Weasley replied, not looking from force feeding harry. The small red-headed girl saw Harry, squealed and ran back up the stairs. Ron frowned.

"Ginny. Been talking about you all summer. Dead annoying, really." Ron clearly had no idea of Ginny's crush on the famous boy. George, who seemed to have suer hearing, shouted:

"Dad's home!" the front door opened and Arthur Weasley entered. Mr. Weasley was a tall man with, naturally, red hair. His robes were dusty and travel-worn.

"What a night! Nine raids! Nine!" molly stopped shoving food down Harry's throat long enough to kiss her husband.

Harry turned to Jess. "Raids?"

Ron answered for her "Dad works at the Ministry of Magic. In the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office.

"The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts...?" Harry asked confused.

"That's when wizards bewitch something to drive Muggles mad. Shrinking door keys, that kind of thing. Dad loves Muggles. Thinks they're fascinating."

Mr Weasley hung up his coat and turned to harry, confused.

"Well now. Who are you?"

"Harry, sir. Harry Potter." He replied nervously.

"Good Lord, are you really? Ron's told us all about you, of course. When did you get here?"

Mrs. Weasley's face darkened. "This morning. Your sons and Jess flew that car of yours to Surrey house and back last night." Mr. Weasley turned to Jess.

"Did you now! How'd it go?" he quickly caught his wife eye. "I... I mean... That was very wrong, Jess. Very wrong indeed." Mrs. Weasley turned away and he quickly high fived her. "So, Harry. You must know all about Muggles. Jess doesn't seem to know anything about her world. Tell me, what exactly is the function of a rubber duck?" Harry was about to answer, when he noticed an owl soaring toward the kitchen window. Jess watched as Harry's eyes grew wide as Errol crashed into the window.

"That must be Errol with the post." Mrs. Weasley didn't even look up from the food "Fetch him, will you, George?" George took the unconscious owl and laid him on a draining board. He took the letters from the claws.

"It's our Hogwarts letters! And look. They've sent Jess' and Harry's as well." Jess and harry each took their letters grinning.

"Dumbledore must know you're here, you two. Doesn't miss a trick, that man." Mr. Weasley said as Fred and Percy opened their letters.

"This lot won't come cheap, Mum. The spell books alone..." Fred said worried as he read the letter.

"We'll manage. Right then. There's only one place to get all of this." Mrs. Weasley smiled as the five of them replied at once.

"Diagon Alley!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four Floo Powder and Girl Power

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy! (See couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **

The next morning, after a hurried breakfast, the Weasley family, Harry and Jess all stood in front of the fire.

"You first, Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley offered Harry a flowerpot. At the bottom was a layer of Floo powder, a very fine dust. Harry frowned in confusion.

"I don't think Harry's ever travelled by Floo Powder before, Mrs. Weasley." Jess said as Harry frowned more.

"Floo Powder?" He asked, confused. Just then, the third eldest Weasley boy walked in. Percy, to be honest, was a prat. It wasn't even school and there he was with his perfect badge, hair slimed back, _blagh. _The twins had a bet going, that if he didn't make Head Boy, his head would explode.

"Percy. Would you mind going first, so Harry can see how it's done?"

"Certainly, Mother. Don't worry, Harry. It's simple enough." Percy took a pinch from the pot, pitched it into the fireplace and the flames burned green. To Harry's obvious amazement, the prefect calmly walked straight into them. Fred lent to whisper in Jess' ear.

"He even WALKS like a prat!" she giggled quietly as Percy spoke and George imitated him

"Diagon Alley." Percy vanished and George finished his imitation with some jazz hands. Tentatively, Harry reached into the pot.

"Remember to speak clearly, Kid!" Jess reminded him as he walked towards the fire.

"And mind you get out at the right grate, dear!" Molly reminded him. Harry nodded unsure.

"D-Dia-gon Alley!" and he was gone. Mr Weasley turned to his wife.

"What did he just say?"

"Die-a-gon Alley." She said worried. Mr. Weasley nodded.

"That's what I heard, too." The rest of the Weasley clan, which Fred and George insisted included Jess, too, went to Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley, as it was named, was a collection of shops on a street in a diagonally slop. Once they all got out of the right grate they met Hermione who agreed to help them find Harry. Jess and the twins went one way, Ron, Hermione and Ginny went another and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley went in a different direction. They searched for half an hour before meeting back outside Flourish ad Botts.

"Anyone find anything?" Jess asked worried. She was beginning to see Harry as a little brother and felt almost ill with him being lost. The Weasley clan shook their heads and they tried to think up a new plan. Soon, there heard Hermione gasp and run off. Jess followed her path to see the girl was running to a large, tall man and a boy with messy hair.

"Oh thank god, now I can kill him." She sighed as the three walked towards them. Jess looked to Mr. Weasley to find him integrating Hermione's nervous-looking Muggle parents.

"So you're dentists! Fascinating! I understand other Muggles quite fear you? Why is that?" before Mr. Granger had a chance to stammer a reply, Mrs. Weasley ran to Harry.

"Oh, Harry. Thank goodness. We hoped you'd only gone one grate too far. Come now. Let's go in." Jess hugged him and then slapped the back of his head lightly. Harry grinned and Hermione started to chatter to him.

"Isn't it thrilling? Gilderoy Lockhart's going to be there! We can actually meet him! I mean, he's written almost the whole booklist!" Mrs. Weasley and Hermione dashed off and Harry walked again with Jess.

"Who?" He asked, laughing slightly at the females. Jess pointed out a picture in the window. Lockhart was a handsome, golden-haired wizard with stunning pearl-white teeth. He smiled and winked at the camera. The playcard declared: HERE TODAY! SIGNING COPIES OF HIS AUTOBIOGRAPHY, MAGICAL ME... GILDEROY LOCKHART!

"Apparently, he's good looking." Jess tilted her head to one side, looking at the moving book cover. "Don't see it, though." She and the others threaded their way through a chattering throng of middle-aged ladies, who were all craning their necks for a view of Lockhart. He sat signing books at the rear of the shop and at the sight of him, Mrs. Weasley patted her hair.

"There he is!"She cried, blushing

"Mum fancies him." Ron informed Harry, who nodded, shocked. Fred and George laughed as Mrs. Weasley gave Ron a jab in the shoulder. A short man with a camera pushed through, knocking jess out the way.

"Out of the way! This is for The Daily Prophet!" Jess glared at Short Man's back. Instantly, Lockhart looked up, flashed a smile, when...

"It can't be Harry Potter?" his voice was pompous, like he thought he was god's gift, and reminded Jess of that Dudley kid. The crowd whispered excitedly as Lockhart dived forward, seized Harry's hand and turns him toward the photographer.

"Nice big smile, Harry. Together, you and I can make the front page." He whispered to Harry as the camera flashed. "Ladies and gentlemen! What an extraordinary moment this is! When young Harry here stepped into Flourish and Blotts this morning to purchase my autobiography, Magical Me - which incidentally is celebrating its twenty-seventh week atop The Daily Prophet's Bestseller List - he had no idea that he would, in fact, be leaving with my entire collected works! Free of charge!" As the crowd clapped, excluding Jess, Lockhart catches the eye of a flunky and, before Harry knew it, a towering stack of books was shoved into his arms. Clearly mortified, Harry mumbled quietly.

"Thank you." Slipping free, he drifted back into the crowd, pink with embarrassment, and dropped the books into Ginny's cauldron. Jess followed Harry, her "potter senses" tingling. She heard hands grasp a rail and looked up.

"You have these. I'll buy my own –"

"Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter? Famous Harry Potter. Can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page." Draco Mafoy, a right git, appeared about, sneering down.

"Leave him. He didn't ask for any of that." Jess looked the pureblood in the eyes. Draco scoffed and faced Harry as he walked down the stairs of the bookstore.

"Look, Potter. You've got yourself a girlfriend!" Jess and Harry both took a step forward.

"Silence, Draco!" Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father had long almost white hair and cool gray eyes, the Malfoy trait, came down the stairs. "Ah... Mr. Potter. I don't believe we've met." Mr. Malfoy extended his hand, as if offering to shake Harry's, but instead gently placed his fingers over the fringe of Harry's scalp, revealing Harry's scar. At his touch, Jess saw Harry withdraw, ever so slightly.

"Forgive me, Mr. Potter. But your scar is legend. As, of course, is the wizard who gave it to you." _Just like a Malfoy to suck up to anyone famous_, she though as his tone was almost polite.

"He was a murderer." Harry spat, staring into the elder Malfoy's eyes.

"Yes, a pity about your parents." His tone quickly changed to one of boredom, and Jess had to stop herself slapping his distasted face. "Curious that you should escape with a mere flesh wound. Curious, too, that you speak of him in the past. Surely, you don't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone forever." Malfoy challenged, watching the twelve year old carefully. His little speech was carfully constructed. Those who were now watching the conversation would pick up on any sort of hint of Malfoy's past. His story was, that after the war he had been under the imperious curse and that he did not support the Dark Lord. Well, that was from Jess' understanding on the matter.

"His name is Voldemort." Jess sighed, tired of Lucius' attempts to get a reaction from Harry. Those within earshot gasped as Jess uttered the word. He turned to look at her, having not noticed she was there the whole time.

"Jessica?" his expression turned to one of shock, just for a second, but long enough for Jess to catch. "I was right. Just look how you've turned out, friends of Blood Traitors and muggles alike. You must be very brave to speak his name, _Sobrina_, or very foolish." Jess was too in shock at the fact he knew her and at the insult at the Weasley's to come back with one of her snappy comebacks. Luckily, that was why she had Hermione with her.

"Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione quoted Dumbledore and Jess smirked proudly. Malfoy's eyes slid and found Hermione staring defiantly.

"You must be Miss Granger. Draco's told me all about you... and your parents. Muggles, aren't you?" Mr. and Mrs. Granger nodded nervously_. I wonder if they speak at all._ Mr. Malfoy's distaste for them was evident and Jess took another step towards him. They were glaring at each other when Jess heard Mr. Weasley's footsteps.

"Kids! Jess! It's mad in here. Let's go outside."

"Well, well, well – Arthur Weasley." Lucius and Jess stopped the stare off and Mr. Weasley started his with Malfoy.

"Lucius." He replied stiffly

"Busy time at the Ministry. All those raids. I hope they're paying you overtime." Malfoy reached into Ginny's cauldron and removed a very old, battered copy of A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. "Obviously not. Dear me. What's the use of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" The sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed throughout the store as Jess slapped the pureblood git across the face. The realisation of what she did took a minute to sink in for Malfoy. And then Lucius Malfoy pulled out his wand. Fred and George pulled Jess back behind them and Mr. Weasley stood in front of the three of them. Hagrid held Jess back and waited for Mr. Weasley to defend himself.

"We have a very different idea about what disgraces the name of wizard, Lucius." Malfoy was panting slightly. He regained himself and glanced at the Grangers.

"That is clear from the company you keep, Weasley. And I thought your family could sink no lower." Mr. Weasley moved to make like Jess. Hagrid stepped forward, and put the hand which was not holding Jess back on his shoulder.

"Ignore 'im, Arthur." Mr. Weasley backed away. Jess broke free and snatched the books from Malfoy's hand.

"Here, girl." He said addressing Ginny, while glaring at Jess. "Take your book. It's the best your father can give you." Lucius and Draco exited the shop quietly, but Jess knew that this would not be over. Hagrid looked at the Weasley's who were staring in shock at Jess.

"No Malfoy's worth listenin' ter. Rotten ter the core, the whole family..." the family walked out of the store, Jess and Mr. Weasley trailing behind.

"Jess, you must never tell Molly what you did." Jess nodded and stopped walking.

"Oh, Merlin! I slapped Lucius Malfoy!"

**Hello Sweeties, MUT here... heh mutt. Anywho, im editing this while read harry potter 3, because after I've edited it all, I'll start that. Can I just say, this is currently my favourite chapter? 1, foreshadowing is fun. 2, GIRL POWER! Im Isaacs is a sexy beast, but Malfoy needed to be slapped. And this will just be fun. Anywho on with the story. I should UPDATE every day, but I will update more than once a day if a, some reviews, or b, the chapter is less than 1000 words. Ok see ya soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five Hanging, Howlers, Mudbloods and Broomsticks

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy normally, but isn't for this chapter (See couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **

Jess and the Weasley twins ran. And then, once at a good speed, they pushed up on their trolleys and glided through the station. Mrs. Weasley ran after then shouting for them to get down. Ron and Harry were in the own little world, _talking about Quidditch likely_, Percy was chatting to himself about some convocation he was going to have and Ginny was jumping excitedly with her father. So all in all it was a pretty normal 1st of September.

Jess directed her trolley for the barrier and kicked off ground for more speed. The three friends glided into the wall and through to the other side.

"Come on, let's get a seat."

...

The train ride went fairly quick for most of Hogwarts students, but for Jess Darling it seemed to drag on forever. She had a terrible feeling something horrible was currently happing.

"Jess! Jess!" she looked up to see the compartment empty except for George's head in the doorway. She brushed her side fringe to the side as she waited for him to regain his breath. "It's Harry!" Jess ran out the compartment with him and into one occupied by the Longbottom boy, someone she didn't recognise and Fred. She pressed her face against the window to see Harry hanging from Ron's hand. And Ron was hanging from a very familiar old blue Ford Anglia, which was flying over the country side. "Shit!" Jess cried out with fright as she watched Harry slip slightly a few times before Ron managed to pull him back into the car. "I told them; NEVER FLY WITHOUT ME!" she shook her head.

"I'll kill them." She muttered murderously as Fred squeezed her shoulder and the three of them went back to their own compartment.

...

Sitting at the feast watching the two twelve year olds eat, Jess knew that there were only two things that stopped Jess killing those boys that night. One was that Snape had practically got the first from the rumours currently circling the table. The second was that she was waiting for Molly to do it.

...

Fred and George sniggered as jess pointed out Percy and his _GIRRRRLLLLFRIEND._ How the prat ever got one, they wouldn't ever know.

"There's Nearly Headless Nick." PG (Percy's _GIRRRRLLLLFRIEND.) _said.

"Hello, Sir Nicolas."

"Hello, Percy. Miss Clearwater." At the mention of PG's name the three 4th years cracked up. Hermione looked up disapprovingly from her book, Gilderoy Lockhart's Travels with Trolls. Jess watched as Ron rans gobs of Spellotape over his broken wand, shaking his head grimly.

"Say it. I'm doomed."

"You're doomed." Harry, Jess and The twins replied as one. There was a flash of light and Harry blinked, finding a small boy staring at him with a camera.

"Hi ya, Harry! I'm Colin Creevey! I'm in Gryffindor too!" everything the kid said seemed to be upbeat and cheerful.

"Hello, Colin. Nice to meet..." the small fist year cut him off.

"They're for my dad – the pictures! He's a milkman, you know, a Muggle, like all our family's been until me! No one knew all the odd stuff I could do was magic till we got my letter from Hogwarts! Everyone just thought I was mental!" Colin grinned and Harry gave a small smile back.

"Imagine that." Ron muttered, drawing Colin's attention to him.

"Say, Harry. D'you think your friend could take a photo of me and you standing together? Ya' know, to prove I've met you?" Jess took a glance at Ron. He looked positively homicidal. Mercifully, just then, owls streamed into the Hall. Jess saw her golden owl, Phoebus, land on her shoulder, and she removed the letter from home. Giving him a kiss on his head, jess sent the bird to rest in the owlery. Looking up, Jess saw one after another, the birds swooping gracefully down, clutching letters from home. All except one, who plopped beak-first into Ron's soup. Errol.

"Bloody bird's a menace - Oh... no." Ron was holding a soup covered deep blood red envelop that Jess instantly recognised. Fred and George had gotten enough over the years.

"Heads up, everyone. Ronniekin's gotten himself a Howler."Jess called out to the school, and all focus was on Ron. Neville gave a nudge to him.

"Go on, Ron. I ignored one from my Gran once... and it was horrible."

Ron looked pale. Jess watched with excitement and only a small amount of pity with the twins as, hands shaking, Ron took it, opened it, and watched as the envelope unfurled itself and floated in the air in front of him

Mrs. Weasley's voice rattled and shook utensils around the terrified boy.

"**RONALD WEASLEY! **

**HOW DARE YOU STEAL THAT CAR! **

**I AM ABSOLUTELY DISGUSTED IN YOU! **

**YOUR FATHER'S NOW FACING AN INQUIRY AT WORK **

**AND IT'S ENTIRELY YOUR FAULT!**

**IF YOU PUT ANOTHER TOE OUT OF LINE**

**WE'LL BRING YOU STRAIGHT HOME!" **her voice suddenly softened** "**Oh, and Ginny dear.Congratulations on makingGryffindor. Your father and I areso proud." Jess turned to look atGinny, who was sitting a bit apart from the others. She looked upshyly, then returned to the small black book she's wasscribbling in. Jess watched the envelope rip itself to shreds, and then the howls of laughter began from the other House tables. A new Gryffindor who was never separated from his camera, Colin Creevey, snapped a few photos. Harry looked sympathetically at Ron.

"Look at it this way. How much worse can things get?"

**...**

It was a lovely day for Quidditch, as Wood said. The sun was shining; it was that nice sort of day where it wasn't too hot or too cold. No clouds. Lovely. The Gryffindor Quidditch team, Harry, Fred, George, Jess, Katie and Angelina, followed the Captain Oliver Wood through the courtyard and towards the distant Quidditch pitch. Several students were outside studying, enjoying the lovely day. _Lovely._

"I spent the summer devising a whole new Quidditch program. We're going to train earlier, harder, and longer!" Wood suddenly started squinting. "What the... I don't believe it!" Jess followed his eye line. Crossing the courtyard from the other side were seven boys in green robes, also carrying broomsticks. At their lead was Flint, the boy who had a first name but didn't bloody deserve it, their trollish Slytherin Captain. Jess saw Ron, who was sitting at a table with Hermione, look up.

"Clear out, Flint! Wood booked the pitch for Gryffindor today." The two teams lined up with each other, Jess facing Flint.

"Easy, Darling." She shuddered at the way he said her last name. "I've got a note." Wood snatched the parchment from Flint's hand and Ron and Hermione came up to join the glaring war. Oliver read out the note.

"'I, Professor Severus Snape, do hereby give the Slytherin team permission to practice today, owing to the need to train their new Seeker.'" He looked up. "You've got a new Seeker? Who?" A pasty-faced boy with blonde pushed to the front and it took a moment for Jess' brain to accept this new development. _Malfoy._

"Draco?" Harry asked disgusted.

"That's right. And that's not all that's new this year..." As one, the seven Slytherins held out seven brand-new gleaming broomsticks. Jess felt her jaw drop and had an inkling of a feeling that the rest of the team looked the same.

"Those are Nimbus Two Thousand Ones." Ron breathed, stretching out a hand, before Hermione slapped it down.

"A generous gift from Draco's father." Flint replied looking smug. Jess instantly had a bad taste in her mouth at the thought of _Lucius Malfoy._

"That's right, Weasley. You see, unlike some, my father can afford to buy the best." He spat at the orange haired boy.

"At least no one on our team had to buy their way in." Jess said, taking a step forward, much like the day in the bookshop. Hermione finished for her.

"They got in on pure talent."

"No one asked your opinions, you filthy little Mudbloods." Jess, who could handle a lot of names, froze. Instantly, Fred and George flew for Draco's throat. Oliver Wood held them back. Hermione's jaw fell a little and she looked as though she was going to cry.

"Save it for the match." He said, though he looked like he wouldn't mind letting them go all that much. Ron stood in front of Jess, who still hadn't moved.

"You'll pay for that one, Malfoy!" He whipped out his wand. "Eat slugs!" Ron pointed his cracked wand, which from Jess' understanding had been damaged when they crashed the car in to the Whopping Willow, at Malfoy. A bolt of green light scissored out the wrong end, hitting Ron himself in the stomach. This was enough to wake Jess out of her trance and as he dropped, hitting the grass she dropped with him, as well as the rest of the team who crowded around.

"Ron! Say something!" Hermione cried. Ron opened his mouth and... Belched. Hermione drew back, and watched a trio of slugs dribble out his mouth. The

Slytherins crowed with laughter. Angrily, Ron rose, only to belch again. Fascinated, Colin ran up with his camera.

"Wow! Can you hold him still, Harry?" he asked taking another photo.

"Get out of the way, Colin!" Harry turned to Hermione. "Let's take him to Hagrid. He'll know what to do." Jess watched as the trio headed toward Hagrid's hut, and swinging she arms around the two Weasleys' necks, she lead them back to the castle.

**A/N ha I was going to make this into two shorted chapters, but thought this was better. Now I need your opinions, you filthy little Mudbloods, should I have a scene of Jess helping the trio make the Polyjuice Potion, or should it be a missing scene for everyone who reviews, or should at the end of this series have a story of missing scenes from each of the stories? Help?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six Spider Cat

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy! (See couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **

Jess had just gotten out of the sick wing. The twins had... done something. They had wanted to test if giving someone... two? Or was it more... anyway two or more... something... gave you... something. Jess couldn't remember anything so she wasn't sure if it was proven correct or not. She rounded the corner and saw Hermione, Harry and Ron.

"I... don't... like... spiders." Ron was stammering as he looked at the trail on the window. She rolled her eyes.

_Spiders are harmless! _

Something hanging from the ledge which held a candle caught her eye. She felt sick to her stomach as she recognised it.

"You three?" Her voice shook. "Is that Mrs. Norris?" she asked, pointing at the hanging frozen cat. Mrs. Norris was Filch's cat. Filch was the caretaker, and, according the Jess and the twins, was Public Enemy Number One. She walked over to the wall and shook herself for being ridicules.

_There was words written in blood on the wall and she was wondering about a cat._

Suddenly, the stairwell was alive with voices and, seconds later, dozens of students streamed forth, chattering... when they stopped and saw the wall and who stood before it. A thudding silence fell. Then, the pureblood git's son pushed forward. He grinned nastily.

"Enemies of the heir beware!" he read. He turned to face Hermione and Jess. "You'll be next, Mudbloods!"

And then it got worse. Filch appeared.

"What's going on here?" Filch was old, almost bald, yet somehow had long hair. He had nasty rotten teeth and old stained clothes. No one knew how long he had been here, but everyone had a feeling he'd be here for the next generation too.

He limped forward through the crowd. "Go on now! Make way..." he trailed off and stopped dead. "Mrs. Norris!" he rounded on Jess and grabbed her by the shoulders. "You! You've murdered my cat! I'll kill you! I'll..." he was shaking her by now, and she was beginning to get scared.

"Argus!" Dumbledore's clear, clam voice carried well through the hall. Filch dropped Jess and she fell to the floor, looking up at Dumbledore.

He marched forward, trailed by a phalanx of teachers. When he saw the wall, Jess saw his face darken. "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately." Harry helped Jess to her feet and she and the second years began to leave. "Everyone, except you four."

As the corridor emptied, Dumbledore stepped to the wall and, with extreme gentleness, removed Mrs. Norris from where she was hanging.

"It was definitely a curse that killed her - probably the Transmogrifian Torture. Encountered it myself once, in Ouagadougou. The full story's in my autobiography..." Lockhart, the idiot they had been stuck with for Defence Against the Dark Arts, began to ramble and Dumbledore cut him off.

"She's not dead, Argus. She's been Petrified."

"Precisely! So unlucky I wasn't there. I know the very counter curse that could have spared her..."

_Merlin, did he ever shut up?_

Dumbledore continued to ignore him. **"**But how she's been Petrified... I cannot say." He continued.

"Ask her!" Filch demanded pointing at Jess. "It's her that's done it. You saw what she wrote on the wall! Besides, she knows I'm - I'm a Squib."

"It's not true, sir! I swear! I never touched Mrs. Norris - And why would I care if Filch is a bloody squib or not!" she was getting frustrated and the more she thought, the less she could remember why she was even here.

"Rubbish! She saw my Kwikspell letter when they stole that damned map!"

"If I might, Headmaster..." Snape interrupted Jess' rebuttal. She watched him separate himself from the shadows_._

_I didn't even know he was there. Creepy._

"Perhaps Darling, Potter and his friends were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time..."

_Ok, who are you and what have you done with the greasy bastard we all know and hate?_

"However, the circumstances are suspicious. I, for one, don't recall seeing Darling at dinner."

_There we go. _

"I was... where I was... oi, is that writing on the wall?" Jess spun around and read the writing on the wall again... or for the first time. Fred and George stepped out from the same shadows Snape was in.

_We need more light in here._

"Our fault, sirs." Fred said while George went and gave a small lolly to Jess who popped it in her mouth, watching them confused. "We wanted to test if three plants together and lemon drops would create reoccurring amnesia... it worked though!" Jess' eyes widened as the day's events came back to her.

"OH! THAT'S WHAT 'APPENED!" she cried out as Snape and Filch glared at her.

"And Potter?" Snape asked, still hoping to get at least one Gryffindor in trouble.

"I'm afraid that's my doing, Severus. You see, Harry was helping me answer my fan mail..." Snape's lip curls in disgust, as Jess patted Harry on the back sympathetically. Hermione leapt in.

"That's why Ron and I went looking for him, Professor. We'd just found him when Harry said..." she trailed off, unsure if to say. Snape raised a brow at her.

"Yes, Miss Granger?"

"When I said I wasn't hungry. We were heading back to the Common Room and... Found Mrs. Norris." _Ah, someone needs to teach the kid to lie. But why did he?_ Jess watched Snape eyed Harry coldly, and could see that he knew Harry was lying. Harry looked away... and found Dumbledore studying him as well.

"Innocent until proven guilty." The twins clapped and Jess nodded approvingly. Filch moved towards Jess again and she flinched

"My cat has been Petrified! I want to see some punishment!" he sounded mad, more mad that usual.

"We will be able to cure her, Argus. As I understand it, Madam Sprout has a very healthy growth of Mandrakes. When they have matured, a potion will be made which will revive Mrs. Norris. In the meantime, I advise caution. To all." He directed this last bit of advice to the students who nodded before going to their dorms.

...

"Harry?" Jess asked as they sat near the fire. There others had gone to bed after the day's drama, and Harry and Jess were the last up.

"Yeah?" he replied, staring into the fire.

"Why'd you lie about what you said." He looked to her. "You know you can tell me anything, Kid." He nodded.

"I said, "I heard something". A voice. But no one else could hear it. Am I mad?" Harry asked the last bit suddenly looking at the girl beside him. Jess thought a moment.

"What'd the voice say?"

"Let me rip you, let me kill you." She looked to him.

"Did it say it's name? Anything about you personally?" Harry shook his head. "Nah, you're fine then. If ya hear it again let me know, though, 'kay?" he nodded and they continued to watch the flames.

**A/N ok so I was bit lazy with the amnesia thing, but it was fun! I thought I'd add the last bit in, just because I felt Harry really needed someone who didn't think he was crazy. Im not saying that Jess doesn't think he's crazy, cause she does a little, but I think he needed someone to tell him he was ok. Anywho, on with the story!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven Even More Quidditch and a touch of Skele-Gro

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of Mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy! (See couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **

Jess walked quietly down the corridors, lost in thought. Normally, Jess took extra care to watch where she was going, but she was distracted by thoughts of her little brother. So this meant that she didn't see the dark arm shoot out of the cupboard next to her, and pull her in.

"What the..." a hand slammed over her mouth to stop her shouting out.

"Shush, Jess, it's me, Angelina." Angelina was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and was one of the chasers, along with Jess and Katie Bell. Jess wasn't that close to Angelina, being more of one of the boy. This meant that not only was she never asked out, but the girls generally didn't invite her to girly nights.

"What the hell are ya doin' Ange?" Jess asked as she turned around to face her teammate.

"Ok, so listen to this. I heard from Katie, who overheard Wood telling his friends that he's gonna ask you out to Hogsmeade!" Jess' jaw dropped as Angelina told her the news. She jumped up and down excitedly in the dark, hitting her head on the short ceiling, causing her to curse with pain. The momentary thudding in her head brought her back down to earth.

"I can't date Oliver!" she cried upset at the fact. Jess couldn't see Ange in the dark, but she had the impression of her frowning.

"Why not!"

"He's too old for me!" Jess was the youngest in the fourth year, making her only 13, turning 14 in 2 weeks. She heard Angelina sigh.

"Think of it this way, in a fortnight, he'll only be 3 years older than you. Isn't your dad 12 years older than your mom?" she nodded in the dark before realising Angelina couldn't see.

"Yeah he is. And I do kinda have just sort of..." she trailed off murmuring into the darkness.

"What was that?"

"I said I kinda just sort haveacrushonWood." Her voice got small as she admitted her secret that she hadn't told anyone. Ever. Truth was, she had fancied Wood since she was an ickle first year, and he hugged her as a welcome to Gryffindor. Angelina squealed, and the two girls fell out of the cupboard laughing.

"Oh, you have to let me know as soon as he asks, ok?" She told the younger girl as they picked themselves from the floor, earning a glare from McGonagall. Jess nodded as she walked with her new friend, who was starting to plan the wedding.

_Oh come on, it's just a high school romance._

_..._

Jess swooped over the faculty box, taking care to mess up Lucius Malfoy's hair. She may, if she was lucky, have done some damage to Snape's as well, though she wasn't fussy. She was having a bad day. Hell, the whole of Gryffindor was having a bad day. Oliver signalled from her to wait for Angelina near the Gryffendor's stands. Jess hovered near Hagrid as Flint came whizzing past.

"Gallopin' Gorgons! Slytherin's flyin' like they got dragon fire in their brooms..." she heard Hagrid shout. Jess caught the Quaffle and sped off towards the hoops. She got about a foot before the damn Slytherins overtook her and stole the ball. She sighed and looked up for Harry. He was circling high above the pitch, searching for the Golden Snitch. Suddenly, Malfoy streaked by over him.

"All right there, Scarhead?" Harry turned and eyed Malfoy malevolently. Behind him, Jess saw a bludger streak towards his head.

"HARRY! WATCH OUT!" she screamed at him. Harry wheeled around and at the last possible moment, he slipped past the whistling Bludger. Jess made a sharp whistle with her fingers and made a few gestures to George. He swooped down and batted it away, saluting Jess. Harry turned, watched it soar away and then blinked: Jess watched in horror as the Bludger turned and streaked right back at him. Harry jetted off.

_Shit, what on earth has been done to that ball!_

Harry executed a series of zigs, zags, loops and rolls', trying to shake the Bludger, but the Bludger was relentless. She watched as Harry frantically dipped and dived. She raced after him, trying to make sure he didn't get killed. Malfoy cruised by her and she sped up to her the conversation.

"Training for the ballet, Potter?" Harry glanced back at Malfoy's sneering face. Suddenly, for reasons Jess couldn't quite understand he charged at Draco. Malfoy gulped and swung clear, back next to Jess. They watched Harry rocket past before glancing at each other and going in different direction. Jess flew up, and over to the Gryffindor hoops next to Wood.

"What's going on down there?" he asked, his Scottish accent exaggerated in confusion. Jess continued to stare down where she could only glimpse the two boys as they flew under the trench surrounding the pitch.

"Harry suddenly charged and Malfoy followed. Oh, and Harry has a rouge bludger." He gasped in shock and shook his head.

"Does he ever get a break?" he asked no one in particular. Suddenly Malfoy was spiralling out of the trench and landed with a thwump on his back in the middle of the pitch. Jess held her breath as she heard Harry cry out and fly out of the trench.

He was holding one hand to his chest and the other one out in a fist. Jess gripped her broom tight as Harry hit the pitch with a sickening thud. She instantly dived down, heading straight for him. She dropped off her broom, and with most of the teachers and the team, she ran for him. Jess saw a black dot zooming for him and screamed out to him;

"ROLL TO THE LEFT!" Harry did as he was told, and the bludger hit the ground deep right next to him, making a small crater, before flying up again. Jess watched as Hermione calmly strode forth and pointed her wand to the sky.

"Finite Incantatem!" The Bludger hung briefly in the air. Slowly, it ceased

It's spinning and Dropped heavily to the pitch. Harry exhaled, relieved, before he screamed out with pain.

Jess and several others gathered around him and she gentle picked out his wrist. He gasped in pain, his breathing heavy as she ripped the bottom of her robes and tightly wrapped his arm. His breathing evened out as she finished the make shift cast. Suddenly, Lockhart pushed her out of the way and roughly grabbed his wrist, bringing back all the pain.

"Not to worry, Harry. I'll fix that arm of yours straight away." Harry seemed to pale even more.

"No... I want Jess... not you." Jess reached out for him, and Lockhart slapped her hand away.

"Poor boy doesn't know what he's saying. This won't hurt a bit..." Lockhart twirled his wand and Harry braced himself. Instantly Jess gagged and pushed Lockhart away. Harry blinked and looked up at the faces - which now include Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid looking horror-stricken.

"Ah. Yes. Well, that can sometimes happen. The point is the bones are no longer broken."

"Broken! He doesn't have any bones left, you ejit!" Jess cried holding Harry's hand. Because of the sling Jess had made, Harry's hand luckily was not flopping all over the place, and his muscles and vanes were less likely to slide about. Harry looked down and saw his hand looked like an empty rubber glove.

...

Jess walked harry through the Sick Wing. She passed a dazed Malfoy slumps out with Crabbe and Goyle_. _

_Fucking bastard of a father doesn't even see his son if he don't win._

She helped Harry lay down and Ron, Hermione and herself all stood around the bed. Near by a group of Gryffendor's, including some of their team mates, stood nearby. Madam Pomfrey poured out a steaming beakerful of Skele-Gro and Jess saw Fred pull a face.

"He should have been brought straight to me! I can mend bones in a heartbeat - but growing them back!" Madam Pomfrey sounded like Jess felt. Pissed.

"You will be able to, won't you?" _Hermione that was a stupid thing to ask._

"She'll be able to, of course, but it will be horribly painful. You're in for a rough night, Kid. Regrowing bones is nasty business. You're just luckily it's not your spine, like Fred had once." There was looks of shock, and George shrugged embarrassed.

"It was a prank gone wrong." He said. Harry took the steaming cup and drunk it in one gulp. Jess laughed as he grimaced.

"Well, what did you expect," Madam Pomfrey scolded shaking her head. "Pumpkin juice?" there was a flash and Harry blinked. Jess saw to see Colin Creevey standing there.

"That was brilliant today, Harry! Brilliant!" the excited first year gushed before being shooed out with everyone else.

"Out! All of you! This boy's got thirty-three bones to regrow!" they all gave a last smile to Harry, before leaving the room, in fear of the angry witch. Jess walked out sadly with Wood, who had arm around her. When they were outside of the med bay, the twins looked to each other with a smile before making up some rubbish about detentions. Truth was, Jess could hardly notice anything but Oliver, who still had his arm around her. They walked for a bit, before realising that they weren't going anywhere, before heading back to their dorm.

...

**A/N ah, don't you just hate Lockhart? I look forward to writing lupin. He doesn't piss me off this much. Im constantly tempted to get Lockhart hurt or slapped, like Malfoy, but it doesn't go with the story. I'm thinking of making this story very AU in 5th book and 7th. Very. So let me know what you think! Ok and also, how slow should I have J/O relationship? Im trying to slow down the story, thanks to the advice of Snow-Lepoard10, who I would like to apologise and clarify that he, is a boy. Im truly sorry. And thanks to serpenti-81, whose review made me beam for several moments, before giggling with happiness. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight Snape and Snake

**I don't own Harry Potter. Anything you recognise, such as many of the names, conversations and ideas, are not owned by myself or any of my friends or family. The name Jess belongs to Jessica Lewis, a close friend of mine. That's right, I own her. The nickname Wendy-Bird is from Peter Pan, as is the lost boys. The lost girl face is something I do often. It is mine. This story is beta'd by Izzy! (See couldn't get the spelling wrong if I don't write it!) **

Walking through the corridor on a Hogsmeade weekend, Jess was getting a feeling of déjà vu. Luckily she wasn't pulled into a cupboard. But she was approached by a nervous Oliver Wood.

"Hi, Jessie." She blushed at the name; no one had called her that before.

"Hey, Oliver, what's up?"

_You know, like maybe, you wanted to go out with me?_

"Well." He opened his mouth and closed it, before shutting his eyes tight, as if that would undo what he had just said. "Well." He repeated, looking to Jess for help.

"Well, Jess," she said, looking at Oliver for him to repeat her.

"Well, Jess."

"I was wondering," Jess said, and Wood grinned, knowing what she was going to say.

"I was wondering,"

"If you wanted to go out with me-"

"If you wanted to go out with me- "

They said at once, before smiling at each other. Oliver took her hand in his, running his thumb across her knuckles, as he lead her to the carriages going to Hogsmeade.

...

Jess had visited the Notice-Board two days ago and seen the duelling club notice. Now, had she known it was held by the moron Lockhart, she would highly unlikely be there. But here she was and it was far too late now. Jess was standing on the opposite side of the stage to Harry and his friends, and she and the twins waved to them. The three of them groaned as they watched Lockhart strut atop the stage, flinging his cloak into the audience.

"Gather round! Gather round! Can everyone see me? Can you all- hear me? Excellent. In light of the dark events of recent weeks, Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little Duelling Club, to train you all up in case you ever need to defend yourselves as I myself have done on countless occasions - for full details, see my published works."

The twins shook their heads and started talking about Oliver's new Quidditch plans. They were going to sabotage the brooms, which seemed fair, and train Harry on managing to get even quicker times. They looked back to the stage to see Snape had joined Lockhart.

"Let me introduce my assistant Professor Snape. He has sportingly agreed to help me with a short demonstration. Now I don't want any of you youngsters to worry. You'll still have your Potions Master when I'm through with him, never fear!" Jess could hear the audience groan a little.

"Where's the fun in that?" the three 4th years said at once. Lockhart and Snape faced each other and bowed. They turned, walked ten paces, and then spun, wands poised like swords.

"As you can see, we are holding our wands in the accepted combative position. On the count of three, we will cast our first spells. Neither of us will be aiming to kill, of course." The twins sighed and Jess cursed, earning a glare from Snape.

"One-two-three." Lockhart counted and Jess had to congratulate him.

"Oh so he can count to 3." The twins sniggered.

"Expelliarmus!" Snape cried, and a dazzling flash of blue light burst forth and blasted Lockhart off his feet and threw him to the end of the stage. A girl who was swooning nearby asked in a fearful voice;

"Do you think he's all right?" the three students laughed and replied;

"Who cares?" Lockhart rose unsteadily.

"Well, there you have it. That was a Disarming Charm. As you see, I've lost my wand." Hermione walked over to the stage and returned to wand. Around her, girls sighed at the thought of being able to hold the piece of wood.

"Ah, thank you, Miss Granger. Yes, an excellent idea to show them that, Professor Snape, but if you don't mind my saying so, it was very obvious what you were about to do. If I had wanted to stop you it would have been only too easy..." Snape rolled his eyes, and Jess almost laughed.

"Perhaps it would be prudent to first teach the students to block unfriendly spells, Professor." He drawled

"An excellent suggestion, Professor Snape. Let's have a volunteer pair. Potter, Weasley, how about you?" Jess paled at the thought of Ron using that wand.

"Weasley's wand causes devastation with the simplest spells. We'll be sending Potter to the hospital wing in a matchbox." For a moment it seemed as though he was worried for Harry. "Might I suggest someone from my own house? Malfoy, perhaps."

_Ah, perhaps not._

Malfoy and Harry eyed each other malevolently as they took their places onstage. Grudgingly, they bowed to each other.

"Scared, Potter?" Malfoy spat.

"You. Wish." They turned, walked ten paces, and then whirled around, wands poised.

"Wands at the ready! When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponent - only to disarm. We don't want any accidents. One, two –"Malfoy fired early, knocking Harry off his feet with a blast of white light. Jess cheered as harry jumped up and pointed his wand.

"Rictusempra!" a jet of silver light hit Malfoy dead in the stomach. The Gryffendor's cheered as he doubled up, wheezing with laughter from the tickling charm.

"I said disarm only!" Lockhart cried, seeing the duel beginning to get out of control.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy cried, ignoring the defence teacher. To jess' horror, the tip of Malfoy's wand exploded and a long, black snake slithered forth. She saw Snape smile a weird sort of twisted smile, with amusement.

"Don't move, Potter. I'll get rid of it for you." Jess sighed, relived.

_Just make it go away_.

She tried to move behind to twins, but found in impossible, when they were hiding behind her. Lockhart stepped forward.

"Allow me!" Lockhart flicked his wand. There was a bang and the snake flew into the air hissing with rage. And then it began to slither straight for Jess.

As students screamed and Jess began to shake, Harry walked towards Jess and the snake, oddly calm. It raised, fangs exposed, poised to strike. Harry, and this managed to scare Jess more than the snake in front of her, began to hiss at her. The snake turned at looked into Harry's eyes before turning for jess. The snake hovered for a moment more before, miraculously, slumping to the floor. Harry blinked, as if he came out of a trance, and then grinned at Jess, who gave a shaky grin back.

"Ta, kid." Harry began to hear the voices around him and looked around the room. Malfoy was looking shocked, Neville's eyes were full of fear and Ginny bolted from the room. Snape waved his wand and the snake vanished in a puff of black smoke. He then regarded Harry with a look that was both shrewd and calculating. Jess pulled herself up of the stage and took Harry's arm.

"Come on. Move. Now."

...

Jess, Ron and Hermione ushered Harry inside the dorm. Harry glanced up and saw Ginny Weasley staring down at him from the top of the stairs. As their eyes met, she turned for the girls' dormitory.

"You're a Parselmouth!" Ron was the first to speak. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I'm a what?" Harry asked confused at the term.

"You can talk to snakes." Hermione and Jess clarified at the same time.

"I know. I mean, I accidentally set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo once. But so what? I bet loads of people here can do it." He sounded confident and Jess hated to burst his bubble.

"No. They can't. It's not a very common gift, Kid. This is bad."

"What's bad? If I hadn't told that snake not to attack you –"

"Oh, that's what you said to it." Ron exclaimed, interrupting Harry's retort.

"You were there! You heard me!"

"I heard you speaking Parseltongue. Snake language."

"I spoke a different language? But I didn't realize - how can I speak a language without knowing I can?" he looked to Jess, who just shrugged.

"Hey, I can only speak Latin." He looked to Hermione who sighed.

"I don't know, Harry. But it sounded like you were egging the snake on or something. It was..." she searched for the right word, and turned to Jess.

"Frightening." Jess supplied, shivering a little. Gryffindors streamed into the room, eyeing harry. Even Seamus, Neville, and Dean Thomas walked by without a word.

"Listen to me, kid." Harry turned to her, and Jess went into big sister mode. "I'm going to be honest with you. There's a reason the symbol of Slytherin house is a serpent. Salazar Slytherin was a Parselmouth. He could talk to snakes too."

"Exactly. And now the whole school's going to think you're his great-great-great grandson or something." Ron said eyes widening at the possibility.

"But I'm not. I... can't be." Harry said shaking his head.

"He lived a thousand years ago. For all we know... you could be." Hermione spoke sympathetically. Jess had an idea.

"I'll go and see if I can't trace back the Potter family line. I know from Fred and George that they are an old pureblood family. Maybe there'll be something there." Harry nodded and Jess gave him a quick hug before leaving.

**A/N This, for me, was weird to write. I love snakes, like adore them; they are one of the cutest things on earth. So I was just trying to picture the whole time how much spiders scare me. So if anyone is a snake-a-phob, let me know so my description stops sucking. Ta xoxo MUT**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine QnA

"I love this place." Jess turned in Oliver's arms to look up at him as she heard his Scottish accent. They were standing outside the shrieking shack, about 20 meters away. Both had thought that the fence was too far away, Haunted or not. The snow was falling* and it made the whole town look like a Christmas card. Oliver had cast a warming charm, and giving his cloak to the still shaking girl. This was technically their second date, but they had been studying together, reading together, and playing Quidditch together. They eat together too, after the twins had made it perfectly clear that if Jess was hurt, that Oliver wouldn't be riding a broom for a long, long time.

"I love it here too; it's not often I can hear myself think with the boys around." Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, that's what I meant. Its quiet, but not silent." They talked for a long time, as they walked back to the town. They walked past the tea room, and had a long laugh when they saw Fred hand-feeding Angelina, while George sat far from his brother laughing with some unknown girl. Jess had pretended not to notice as Oliver watched her closely, seeing for any signs of jealousy. He had relaxed visibly as she watched her friends with nothing but happiness.

"What do you think about the attacks?" she looked at him, not expecting the question. "Well, im just asking because I know Filch thought it was you." She pulled a face and gave a nonchalant shrug.

"I don't know. Could be anyone, everyone hates the cat. But I don't know anyone that hates it enough to actually petrify it." He nodded and turned to conversation back to more comfortable topics.

...

"Snakes. Sn-ake-sss. Sssssssnakessssssssss," Jess was in the library pacing. She felt like Dumbledore, who according to the map, was pacing in his office. She had seen him today for information.

...

She stood outside the gargoyles that guarded the headmaster's office.

"Sugar quills." Upon the password the gargoyles stepped aside letting jess through. Jess knocked lightly before pulling open the big doors to Dumbledore office.

"Ah, Jessica," Jess flinched at her name, a habit she had found herself doing since the day in the bookstore. "Do come in. Can I offer you a piece of honey dukes chocolate?" she nodded and took the offered piece. Professor Dumbledore was old. Very old. Yet jess always had the feeling that he was very much full of great energy. He had several feet of long hair, and a beard, equally as long, which he had tucked in to his belt. Perched on his crooked nose was a pair of half moon spectacles, and behind them, eyes that felt like they could see right through you. Sitting down in the chair in front of him, she looked at her hands a moment before beginning.

"Professor, I was wondering if you could tell me about the Chamber of Secrets?" Dumbledore didn't give the reaction Jess was expecting, which was to be told not to stick her nose where it wasn't wanted, but chuckled lightly.

"I should have known you would come and ask. Especially after the events with Mr. Potter. I've notice you taken him under your wing, per say." She nodded at this. "Good. That boy needs more people caring about him."

"I don't like those Dursleys much. But that's not why im here." It was now his turn to nod.

"Very well. You know, of course, that Hogwarts was founded over a thousand years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age: Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Three of the founders co-existed quite harmoniously. One did not." _No prize for guessing who. "_Salazar Slytherin wished to bemore selective about the studentsadmitted to Hogwarts. He believed that magical learning should be kept within all-magic families."

"In other words, purebloods." Dumbledre nodded grimly.

"Unable to sway the others, he decided to leave the school." He paused for a second here, and leant forward on the desk. "According to legend, Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle, known as the Chamber of Secrets. Shortly before departing, he sealed it until that time when his own true heir returned to the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber of Secrets and unleash the horror within, and by so doing, purge the school of all those who, in Slytherin's view, were unworthy to study magic."

"Muggle-borns." Dumbledore sighed.

"Yes. Of cause, the school has been searched many times for such place. It has never been found." Jess thought for a moment.

"Sir, what exactly does the legend say is in the Chamber?"

"The Chamber is said to be home to something which the heir of Slytherin alone can control. It is said to be home... to a monster."

...

She had searched the Potter tree, nothing leading it back to Slytherin. But now, going over the conversation with Dumbledore, she had an idea.

Running as quietly as she could, with was almost silent, she headed into the restricted section. Harry could speak to snakes. Slytherin could speak to snakes. Slytherin had a monster in a chamber he created. The man had been obsessed with snakes. So what snake would be a big bad killing machine? Fining the book she was looking for she flipped to the page she wanted. _Basilisks. _

It made sense. Mrs. Norris saw it through the flooded floor, and everyone knew that Colin went everywhere with that damned camera. They would have seen it through that, and so there would have been no way to die. But how was it hiding? She paced for a few moments, before deciding Dumbledore would know. And she needed to warn the twins. And Harry.

Jess shoved her hands into her pockets and rummaged around. Finally finding them, she pulled out an old pair of glasses. They were covered in scratches and almost impossible to see through, but they would do. She ran out the door and ignored madam pince's yelling. Jess ran up the stairs and skited to a halt. She saw a glimpse of yellow and black and she fell.

A/N Uh oh, she gone! So the rest will likely be from Harry POV, but not all of it. Mostly just scenes conserving her. AND anyone who found the little foreshadowing thingy in Floo Powder and Girl Power is probs confused. Just wait and see it'll make sense later. Xoxo MUT


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Jessie's Gone

It was properly only a few hours later that Harry was walking though the hallway. Up ahead, in the light of a flickering torch, something dark was lying. A windowpane rattled in the wind and the torch went out. Harry stepped closer to the something dark and found Jess.

Lying rigid on the floor, a look of shock was on her frozen face. She was wearing thick, nerd glasses which where heavily scratched and fogged. Harry remembered her mentioning once that she needed glasses, but used a spell instead. He knelt by his older sister, and noticed a trail of spiders scuttling away from her body and out the loose windowpane. Suddenly harry had the feeling of someone watching him, and he wheeled around to find McGonagall.

"Professor, I swear I didn't –"he was still on the floor next to Jess. He pleaded with McGonagall, but she just shook her head.

"This is out of my hands, Potter." She looked sadly at the boy who just looked lost. "Mr. Filch, will you take care of this, please?" Harry's eyes shifted to the shadows beyond McGonagall. Filch stepped forward.

"Caught in the act. You'll get what's comin' to you, just like she did. I'll have you out this time, Potter. Mark my words..." As McGonagall lead Harry away, he looked back. Filch was staring at Jess with a smile. Filch looked back at Harry with a twisted grin.

"Dark magic. That's what you've got, Potter. Even the air you breathe comes out poison. You're evil. Evil as they come..."

**...**

McGonagall marched Harry down to the ugly stone gargoyles.

"Sherbet lemon." The Gargoyles sprung to life, their wings opening.

"Professor Dumbledore will be waiting for you. I'll need to find the Twins and Wood, they'll need to be informed." McGonagall ushered Harry inside. The Gargoyles' wings close. Harry rose to an upper floor. Harry stepped out of the Gargoyles' embraces and entered a large, circular room. He looked around the room. Strange silver instruments whirred quietly, and on a nearby shelf, the sorting hat sat.

Harry cast a wary eye at the past headmasters snoozing in the portraits around him. In the last portrait, the

Headmaster was awake, reading a book. It was Professor Dippet, according to the title under him. Harry approached the Sorting Hat, glanced around him, and then spoke to it.

"Excuse me?"

"Bee in your bonnet, Potter?" it replied looking down at the boy.

"Well, you see, I was wondering..." he trailed off.

"If I put you in the right house? Yes... you were particularly difficult to place. But I stand by what I said last year... you would have done well in Slytherin." Harry glared at the hat, not happing with the answer.

"You're wrong." The hat sat motionless. Silent. Hearing a gagging sound, harry wheeled around to find an old, decrepit bird sitting of a golden perch. The bird wobbled and then burst into flames. As Dumbledore entered, harry looked horror stricken.

"Professor, your bird... I couldn't do anything... He just caught fire." Harry was terrified that it was somehow his fault. Dumbledore nodded silently.

"About time too. He's been looking dreadful for days. Pity you had to see him on a Burning Day. He's really very handsome most of the time." Harry looked so confused, Dumbledore smiled slightly. "Fawkes is a phoenix, Harry. Phoenixes burst into flame when it is time for them to die and are reborn from the ashes." Harry looked at the small self under the perch. The ashes swirled. A baby bird poked its wrinkled head, blinking through the dust.

"Fascinating creatures, phoenixes. They can carry immensely heavy loads, their tears have healing powers, and they make highly faithful pets." Just then, Hagrid burst through the door holding a dead rooster.

"It wasn't Harry, Professor Dumbledore!" He cried passionately.

"Hagrid –"

I was talkin' ter 'im jus' before Jess was found. It can't've bin 'im! 'E love 'at girl!" Dumbledore sighed.

"Hagrid –"

"I'll swear ter it in front o' the Ministry o' Magic –"

"HAGRID!" Hagrid stopped shaking the dead bird at the Headmaster, and looked regretful. "I do not think that Harry has attacked anyone."

"Oh. Right. I'll wait outside then." As Hagrid exited, Harry looked hopefully at Dumbledore.

"You don't think it was me, Professor?"

"No, Harry. But I must ask you... is there anything you'd like to tell me. Anything at all?" Dumbledore waited as harry debated with himself. There was a lot he could say. He could talk to snakes, Jess had been wearing glasses, and she was on the way back from research. Finally Harry looked again at Dumbledore.

"No, Professor. Nothing."

**...**

Over a week later Harry and his teammates marched toward the Quidditch tower, one man down. Wood took a deep breath, his eyes red from lack of sleep. His sandy blonde hair was a mess, something clearly ceather by running his hands through it. His clothes were a mess and he was looking pale. He and the twins had been spending every moment next to Jess' bed.

"Listen up now. Just because we are missing Jessie," he took a breath, and no one dared correct his mistake in her pet name. "Just means we're gonna have to play twice as hard for her. We play our game, Hufflepuff doesn't stand a chance. We're stronger, quicker, and smarter."

"Not to mention they're dead terrified Harry'll Petrify them if they fly anywhere near him." There wasn't as much cheer to his voice like there used to be. He and Fred had taken Jess' petrifillia hard as well, and spend all their other time at the hospital with her and Wood.

"That, too." Wood's voice caught ever so slightly, a small hitch in his Scottish tone. Just then, Professor McGonagall appeared, barring their way.

"Professor McGonagall –"Wood started. McGonagall shook her head.

"This match has been cancelled."

"Cancelled! They can't cancel Quidditch –"

"Silence, Wood! You will return to Gryffindor Tower now. Potter, you and I will find Mr. Weasley. There's something the both of you need to see." Once they had found Ron, they walked toward the med bay. Harry spent the whole time thinking: _Please don't let there be something wrong with jess, please be ok. _McGonagall paused outside the door and turned to Harry and Ron.

"I warn you. This will be a bit of a shock." She opened the door. Madam Pomfrey is leaning over a bed next to Jess', where Wood, Fred and George were sitting next to her. The twins must have taught wood the shortcuts to get there quicker. A girl lied in the bed. As Madam Pomfrey straightened up, Harry saw the girl was...

"Hermione!" Ron cries, running to the bed.

"She was found near the library. Along with this. Does it mean anything to either of you?" She held up a small circular mirror. Harry shook his head. McGonagall nodded gravely and lead them out.

...

Madam Pomfrey bars the door, frowns at Harry and Ron. They had come to talk to Hermione, like Oliver, Fred and George did everyday to jess. They, of cause, had ignored the no visitor policy of petrified patients, and Madam Pomfrey had to let them in to stop them pranking her. Harry and Ron were trying to sneak in when she had caught them.

"There's no point in talking to a petrified person. She won't hear a word you're saying." Ron shifted uncomfortably.

"We know that, Madam Pomfrey. It's just, well, you see, we thought, maybe, we could... be with her for a bit. She's our... friend, you see, and... Even if she can't hear us... I mean, it can't hurt, can it?" He pulled the biggest puppy dog face he could, and harry followed suit. A glint of sympathy flickered in Pomfrey's eyes.

"Very well then. But be quick about it." As she exited, the boys step to Hermione's bed. Absently, Ron picks up the circular mirror that lies on the nightstand. He eyed Lockhart's Get Well card.

"You don't think Lockhart could be the heir of Slytherin, do you?" harry gave him a look. "Right. Forget I said it." Harry studied Hermione's face.

"Wish you were here, Hermione." Harry started, and swallowed the lump in his throat. "We need you. Now more than ever..." The mirror in Ron's hand caught the late afternoon sunlight. It casted a jagged light beam across Hermione's hand. Harry watched the light dance on her finger tips, before noticing a ball of paper in her hand.

...

Harry and Ron ducked into an alcove and took out the crinkled paper, which was a page from a library book.

"'Of the many fearsome beasts that roam our land, none is more deadly than the Basilisk. Capable of living for hundreds of years, instant death awaits any who meet this giant serpent's eye. Spiders flee before it and only the crowing of the rooster can kill it.'" Harry looked up from the page. "Ron! This is it! The monster in the Chamber of Secrets is a Basilisk. That's why I can hear it speak. It's a snake."

"But it kills by looking people in the eye. Why is it no one's dead?" Ron asked. Harry frowned, contemplating this. He caught sight of Ron's reflection in the opposite window. He muttered softly.

"Because no one did look it in the eye. Not directly at least..." He said the next bit in a rush. "Mrs. Norris saw it in the flooded floor. Colin saw it through his camera. Jess - Jess knew! That's why she was on the way to Dumbledore's! And she was wearing her glasses to stop the curse!" he took a deep breath. **"**And Hermione... had the mirror! I bet you anything she was using it to look round corners, in case it came along!" Harry thought some more. "The crowing of the rooster is fatal to it! That's why Hagrid's roosters were killed! Spiders flee before it! It all fits!"

"But how's the Basilisk been getting around?" Ron asked, thinking it all through. "A dirty great snake. Someone would have seen..."

"Hermione answered that too." Harry pointed to the scribbled writing.

'_**Jess knows. Pipes.' **_

"Pipes...? It's using the plumbing." Ron said aghast.

"Remember what Aragog said? About that girl fifty years ago? She died in a bathroom." Ron's jaw dropped as realised what Harry was saying. "What if she never left?"

"Moaning Myrtle!"

**A/N Ok, so this used to be 2 chapters, but they were far too short, so everything in this is happing a little too fast. The rest of the story will likely happen fast, so the last chappies I'll make slower, and more calmming.**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Finding Answers

Professor McGonagall's voice echoed throughout the castle, magically magnified. It made harry and Ron look up suddenly, trying to see where it was coming from.

All students are to return to their house dormitories at once. All teachers to the second floor corridor. Immediately." Her crisp accent ended. Harry looked to Ron, and the two of them pulled out Harry's cloak. Hidden underneath it, they headed in the opposite direction to their dormitories, but to the second floor.

...

McGonagall stood before the desecrated wall, surrounded by the rest of the staff of Hogwarts. Harry and Ron crept up the stairwell, as silent as they could. The wall was blocking their view, but it gave the opportunity to overhear the teacher's conversation.

"As you can see, the Heir of Slytherin has left another message. Our worst fear has been realized. A student has been taken by the monster. Into the Chamber itself." The teachers began to talk at once, and they suddenly silenced, leading Harry to assume that she had held up her hand. "I'm afraid we shall have to send the students home. I'm afraid... this is the end of Hogwarts." They could hear footsteps coming from the other side of the corridor. Lockhart burst in cheerily.

"So sorry. Dozed off. What have I missed?"

"Just the man we need." Snape's voice was dripping with sarcasm. "A girl has been snatched by the monster, Lockhart. Your moment has come at last." Lockhart gasped and stammered in reply;

"My m-moment?"

"Weren't you saying just last night that you've known all along where the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets is?" Severus Snape was going to tear the man apart, and Harry felt sorry for Professor.

"D-did I? I don't recall..." he stammered some more, as McGonagall clapped once.

That settles it. We'll leave it to you to deal with the monster, Gilderoy. Your skills, after all, are legend." If she too was sarcastic, she hid it better than Snape.

"V-very well." He was beginning to sound like Quirrel, a fact that made Harry nervous. "I'll - I'll be in my office, getting – getting ready."

"The rest of us should go and inform the students what has happened."

"Who is it the monster's taken, Minerva?" Professor Sprout spoke up, asking the question on both boys' minds

"Ginny Weasley." Ron's knees gave way. As Harry caught him, the staff scattered, revealing what was written on the wall:

_**Her skeleton will lie in the Chamber forever.**_

Harry and a very upset Ron walked with desperate purpose to the wall.

"She knew something, Harry." Ron was saying desperately as he tried to process the news of his little sister. "She'd found out something about the Chamber of Secrets, like Jess. That's why she was taken. I mean, she was -is - a pure-blood. There can't be any other reason." Harry put a hand on his shoulder, and gently pulled him away from the wall.

"C'mon. Let's go see Lockhart. He may be a brainless git, but he's going to try and get into the Chamber. We can tell him what we know..."

"Harry. D'you think there's any chance at all she's not, you know –"Harry glanced over, and studied Ron's tortured eyes.

"We'll find her, Ron. Ginny's going to be fine."

...

Jess was wake.

This wasn't something she was happy about. She had no problem with being petrified; she knew Madam Pomfrey would make her better as soon as the Mandagoras were ready. But she wanted to be asleep. So she wouldn't have to have seen Harry's tortured face. So she wouldn't have felt the twins hold her hands, felt Oliver kiss her lips gently in a way that she so wanted to respond to. And now she was over hearing a conversation she couldn't understand.

"You've still not told me why she is petrified." It was Snape. Must have been. She would recognise his greasy voice anywhere. It had a very sort of that guy from Sweeney Todd feel to it.

_Ah, the things you think about when you can't move._

"She's pure." Snape was saying.

_Pure? Pure what? _

"Yes. I belive Miss Darling simply knew too much." Dumbledore.

_Nothing bloody simple about it._

"Do you belive that is why the Weasley girl was taken?"

_Taken! Taken where! God Damn it say something!_

"No. I belive that she is being used to lure Harry."

_Shit. _

"And Darling? Will you ever tell her?" Snape's voice asked. Jess saw Dumbledore lean forward, so she was looking into his blue eyes.

"When she asks." And with that both men left, leaving Jess to watch the spiders crawl across the roof.

**A/N Short again, I know. Sorry!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Alive, Socking and Happliy Ever After...

Harry and Ron, covered in muck and slime, stood in Dumbledore's office. Fawkes perched upon pedestal behind Dumbledore, who was sitting at his desk, examining the charred diary. He looked up to the small audience of and regarded Harry and Ron gravely.

"Ingenious. Simply... ingenious." He muttered quietly to himself. "Of course, Tom Riddle was probablythe most brilliant studentHogwarts has ever seen. I taughthim myself fifty years ago. After he left, I would occasionally hear stories of his activities – dark rumours - but after awhile, even the rumours stopped. When he finally resurfaced as Lord Voldemort, most people had completely forgotten the clever Head Boy he'd once been." Ginny, who was shaking in her mother's arms, spoke up desperate for the headmaster to understand.

"I didn't know whose diary it was, sir. I swear. I found it inside my cauldron." The girl was pale. Her eyes looked as though she hadn't slept in weeks, and her whole body was thinner than ever before. Ginny turned to look at the others. "The day we all went to Diagon Alley." Harry frowned, recollecting the memories of the cauldron, the old battered book of Transfiguration.

"But I understand if... given all the trouble I've caused... if you..." Ginny cut herself off with a sob, the idea of leaving Hogwarts making feel ill.

"Wiser wizards than you have been hoodwinked by Lord Voldemort, Miss Weasley. No, I think you've endured enough. I would suggest a bit of bed rest, however. And perhaps a large mug of hot chocolate. I always find that cheers me up." Harry smiled at the random bit of personal information. Ginny had relaxed visibly. "Minerva, will you show Arthur and Molly up to the hospital wing?"

"Certainly, Albus." McGonagall lead the Weasleys out of the room, leaving Harry and Ron with Dumbledore. Harry heard Mrs. Weasley's voice carrying

"A diary that writes back to you! Honestly, Ginny! What were you thinking? Haven't I always told you? Never trust anything that can think for itself if you can't see where it keeps its brain!" her voice was more worried than disappointed or ashamed and Harry and Ron turned back to see Dumbledore regarding them gravely.

"You two realize, of course, that in the last few hours, you have broken perhaps a dozen school rules?" they swallowed and replied looking down at their feet.

"Yes, sir."

"And that there is sufficient evidence to expel you both?"

"Yes, sir." The boys repeated.

"Therefore, it seems only fitting..." they took a deep breath and looked up, only to see Dumbledore's eyes twinkling. "That you both receive Special Awards for Services to the School. And - let me see - yes, I think two hundred points apiece, which, I believe, should be more than enough to secure Gryffindor the House Cup." It seemed more a Slytherin thing to do than a Gryffindor one, but it made the boys beam.

"Thank you, sir."

"Now, Mr. Weasley, if you would, have an owl deliver these release papers to Azkaban. We need our gamekeeper back." Ron nodded and left, taking the envelopes.

"First, Harry, I want to thank you." Harry looked to the old man with surprise. "You must have shown me real loyalty down in the Chamber. Nothing but that could have called Fawkes to you. Secondly, I sense you're troubled by something. Am I right?" Harry nodded, feeling finally ready to tell someone other than Jess, Ron and Hermione.

"It's just, you see, sir, I couldn't help noticing certain things. Certain similarities, between Tom Riddle and me." Dumbledore nodded as the boy sat down in the seat across from him.

"You can speak Parseltongue, Harry, because Lord Voldemort can speak Parseltongue. Unless I'm much mistaken, he transformed some of his own powers to you the night he gave you that scar." Harry was disgusted.

"Voldemort put a bit of himself in me?"

"Not intentionally, but... yes."

"So the Sorting Hat was right. I should be a Slytherin." He looked down, feeling as though he may be sick at the thought of being in the house hated by his closed friends.

"It's true, Harry. You do possess many of the qualities Voldemort himself prizes. Resourcefulness. Determination. A certain disregard for the rules, though many would argue you got that talent from your father." Harry smiled slightly. "Yet the Sorting Hat placed you in Gryffindor." It wasn't quite a question, yet Harry answered it.

"Only because I asked it to."

"Exactly." Harry looked up at the headmaster. "Which makes you very different from Voldemort. It's not our abilities that show what we truly are, Harry. It's our choices." Dumbledore smiled at the confused boy. "If you want proof that you belong in Gryffindor, Harry, I suggest you look more closely at this." Dumbledore handed harry the bloodstained ruby incrusted sword. A name glimmered along the silver blade.

"'Godric Gryffindor.'" He read quietly, waiting for the old man to elaborate.

"Only a true Gryffindor could have pulled that out of the Hat." Suddenly, Lucius Malfoy entered, dragging Dobby the House Elf by the ear.

"Dobby! This is your Master? The family you serve is the Malfoy's?" he cried confused as dobby nodded, chagrined. Malfoy brushed past Harry.

"Out of my way, Potter." He muttered to the fuming boy. "So!" he said to the man behind the desk. "You've returned!"

"Yes. When the governors heard that Arthur Weasley's daughter had been taken into the Chamber, they saw fit to summon me back." Dumbledore gave the other pureblood a wry smile. "Curiously, several of them seemed under the impression that you would curse their families if they didn't agree to suspend me in the first place, Lucius." Malfoy took a breath to drawl a well rehearsed speech.

"From the beginning, my only concern has been the welfare of this school and its students." His eyes, however, told a very different story to Harry. "I assume the culprit has been identified."

"Oh yes. It was Voldemort." Lucius swallowed at the mention of his old master's name. "Only this time, he chose to act through someone else. By means of... this." Dumbledore nudged the diary towards Malfoy. Harry watched as dobby nodded meaningfully from the diary to his master, before looking at harry. "Fortunately, our young Mr. Potter discovered it." The headmaster added a chill to his voice, making harry remember that this was the only man Voldermort ever feared. "One only hopes that no more of Lord Voldemort's old school things find their way into innocent hands. The consequences for the one responsible could be... severe." Lucius Malfoy stared icily at Dumbledore, and then turned away.

"Come, Dobby. We're leaving." As dobby scuttled towards the door, Malfoy kicked him through it. Harry stared at the empty doorway as Dobby's painful squeals echoed from the corridor.

"Sir? I wonder if I could have that." Dumbledore looked up and followed Harry's eyes to the diary.

...

As the revolving stairway door opened, Harry dashed out.

"Mr. Malfoy! I have something of yours." Harry came up running and thrust the diary into Malfoy's hand.

"Mine?" he drawled, fixing Harry with an icy stare. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you do, sir. I think you slipped it into Ginny Weasley's cauldron that day in Diagon Alley." Malfoy shoved the diary into Dobby's face, and then leant closer to Harry and, with a nasty grin, whispered:

"Prove it!" He turned away. As Dobby looked sadly back, clutching the diary in his hand, Harry mouthed the words to the elf: "Open it."

Dobby looked down curiously. Inside... was a sock. The small ragged dressed elf gasped.

"Dobby! Dobby, come!" Malfoy called impatiently at his house elf.

"Master has given Dobby a sock." Dobby whispered in wonderment. Master has presented Dobby with clothes. Dobby is... free!"

"What? I didn't..." The man wheeled around, his long blonde hair flaring out as she saw harry standing with a small. Harry held up one side of his robes, revelling his ankle bare. Instantly, Malfoy charged forth.

"You've lost me my servant!" he went to grab the boy, only to find his former elf in his way.

"You shall not harm Harry Potter!" Dobby stepped forward and – BANG!

Malfoy flew backward, landing in a crumpled heap. Rising, he stared murderously at Harry.

"Mark my words, Harry Potter. You'll meet the same sticky end as your parent's one of these days. They were meddlesome fools too." Harry's hand reached for his wand in a foolish attempt, but Malfoy had stormed off.

"Harry Potter freed Dobby! How can Dobby ever repay him?"

"Just promise me something." The house elf looked wide eyed up at the 2nd year boy.

"Anything, sir."

"Never try to save my life again." Dobby grinned and – CRACK! — He was gone.

...

Jess lay awake as alway, but instead of watching the spider like normal, see was listening to Lockhart mubbling.

"I am very pretty. Sometimes, just looking in the mirror makes me very merry. Do you know, occording to this book," he held his biography close in front of her face. She could only regonise it from the hiddious lilac colour it was, which, as he had told her 10 in the past hour, was his favourite colour. The spell had long since warn of her eye sight, and she could only see blurs of colour. "I want to start my own shampoo range." The man continue to chatter to her, as she prayed for a quick and painful dead, anything to get Lockhart stop talking about himself. He couldn't remember anything, and she was missing out on countless opotunities to tell him things such as; you were going to shave your head. You like to dress in women's robes ect.

"Let go recue Jessica now, shall we?" Dubledore voice flotted over the top of Lockharts and if she could more, she would have likely kissed him. Her lips were parted, and what tasted like creaming soda was pored down her throat.

Well, thats reather pleasent.

And then the after taste of dogs breath, which yes, is a taste, kicked in. Jess sat up coughing and spluttering, as she grabbed on to Madam Pomfrey and dumbledor.

"Merlin's pants, what was in that!" she cried as her voice came out rough from no use. Lockhart was still mumberling. She turned to him.

"And You! I've spent the last 3 HOURS listening to you alk about you!" she sighed angerly as Dumbledore laughed. She was told off for her laungage, as she walked over to Hermione. Or, well tried.

"You shouldn't be walking about, young lady. Youve not had any use of your legs for a month! Now sit!" Jess flopped into a chair beside Hermione's bed. Hermione had been woken before Jess and was skulling potion after potion as Professor Sprout placed them into her hands. she turned to look at jess.

"Here, dear, here's your batch." Jess took the 8 viles and looked at them.

How much should I bet they were poisoned by Snape?

"Snape didn't make these, Jessica, if thats what you're afraid of." She turned around to see Albus Dumbledore standing beside her. She smiled thanks as she took the potions 2 at a time. Taking a deep breath, all that movement after lying still for weeks had exaustedd her, she asked Dubledore what she had missed.

"Quite a lot, Miss Darling, quite a lot. After yourself, Miss Granger here was petrified, before Miss Weasley was taken into the chamber." She nodded.

"Yes, I remember you and snape disusing that." Hermione gasped.

"You were awake?" she asked in disbelief. Jess nodded confuse.

"Yeah, weren't you?" Hermione shook her head. Dubledore cleared his throat.

"If you are feeling up to it, I'd like to talk to you in private." Jess nodded and took his arm for support. They walked to Madam Pomfrey's office and Dumbledore cleared his voice before beginning.

"Most people who are petrified are unconsused the whole time. You, however, are an exception." Jess nodded.

"But why?"

"Why? Because the total stage of being petrified is a petrified mind as well. You, though, were not completely pertrified. This is because the method of killing at petrifying the Baskilisk uses only works..."

"Only works of Muggleborn. Pure and Half Bloods don't have the same chemical make-up." She finished for him. He gave her a look of wonder.

"So maybe before I talk, you ought to tell me what you know?" jess nodded.

"I knew snakes had something to do with it. It was the only reson harry would have been able to hear the voice, unless he was mad. And even though he has every right to be loony, I know one when I see one. And he isn't one. So I relised if the monster was a snake, then there was only one monster that would fit the spiders and the dead rosters. The baskilisk. When I read it had the power to petrify, I went to see you. I didn't know what a great big snake could get around the school unnoticed. And then I just remember a glimsp oof yellow, and I was staring at the cyling. Harry came, and you know what happened after that. But im a muggle born. Why wasn't I completly petrified?" she finished and Dumbledore sighed.

"I think its about time you knew. You arn't a muggle born. You're a Pureblood."

Bullshit.

"I can hear that laugage, oung lady, and I assure you it's not. You are, in fact, the child of Bellatrix LeStrange..." she didn't hear anymore as she slowly sunk to the ground.


	13. Chapter 13

The road to nowhere.

Dumbledore continued to explain that when her "parents" had been taken to Azkaban, she had been taken from the Death Eaters and brought up by muggles. She had been 2 at the time, and if she had remembered anything, she would have blocked it out. Jess sat on the ground staring at the desk for the longest time. It was awhile before Dumbledore said he would leave her to her thoughts, and even longer till Madam Pomfrey came in with a calming draught. She just stared at the desk, staring until the ripples in the wood almost appeared to move.

_Wood._

She stood, ignoring the pins and needles making her way down her legs. Walking with shaky balance, Jess continued to Hermione's bed, who was asleep with a book open on her lap. Careful not to wake her, Jess picked the book up and placed it on the table beside the girl, marking it with a bookmark as not to dog ear the pages. She brushed a curl from the girls face and sat down in the chair, placing her head in her hands.

She didn't know a lot about the LeStranges, but knew they were Death Eaters and were in the Wizarding prison Azkaban. Dumbledore walked through the door and she looked up quietly.

"I thought you might like a photo of your parents." He said softly holding a frame. Jess shook her head.

"I think you misunderstand. My Mother is Amelia Darling. My Father is Terrance Dicks. The LeStranges may be blood related to me, but that's it." She looked at Dumbledore, who was smiling. The frame he was holding was empty. "Oh." She said as she realised what he had done.

"Your parents will always be your parents. You simply had the right to know about the LeStranges. Now I belive you must sleep or Madam Pomfrey will complain of my disturbing you." He smiled to her and she laughed quietly as she heard the school nurse mutter "Damn Right."

...

Fear and suspicion banished, the House tables were abuzz with excitement and anticipation... all except the Slytherins, who did not share the general feeling.

Seated at the tables were the students of Hogwarts enjoying the end of year feast. There was a silence as the great doors opened and then – SNAP! – The students turned to see a puff of smoke. Colin Creevey stood in the doorway with the other students who had been petrified. Filch stood nearby holding Mrs. Norris. Hermione's bushy hair was obvious from even that far away. And behind the two students was the long brown haired girl.

There was a flash of orange and the twins ran to the door, sweeping jess into a big hug, holding her tight. As she held her best friends to her she heard a voice clear. Fred and George let go of her and Jess was swept into Oliver Wood's arms. There were catcalls and chants of "Kiss, Kiss, Kiss."

_And who were they to deny? _

Oliver lowered his head to hers and slowly pressed his lips against hers, in a way of asking. There were cheers and Jess rapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, kissing him harder. They stayed like that a moment, forgetting the school around them. They broke apart, taking deep breaths, and the school clapped more.

Hermione walked past the happy couple, searching the room for Harry and Ron. Finally she saw them. Jess watched with Oliver as Hermione smiled, ran forward and embraced Harry.

"You solved it! You solved it!" she chanted as she hugged her friend tight.

"With loads of help from you." He said modestly as she turned to embrace Ron. They paused, an awkward moment between them and... They shook hands instead.

_Ah, young love._

"Welcome back, Hermione." Harry walked to Jess who was holding hands with Oliver.

"Hello, sis." Jess beamed and hugged the boy close to her.

"Hello, Little Brother." She whispered in his ear. As she let him go and they returned to the table, wood still holding her hand to make sure she was still there, McGonagall tapped her goblet. Everyone quieten down as Dumbledore stood.

"Before we begin our feast, let's give a round of applause to Professor Sprout and Madame Pomfrey, whose Mandrake Juice has been successfully administered to all those who had been petrified." Everyone applauded.

"Also, in the wake of recent events, as a school treat, all exams have been cancelled." Everyone cheered as the twins screamed with joy, throwing spells into the enchanted ceiling, causing it to turn rainbow colours. Everyone, save for Hermione.

"Oh, no!" she cried dejected.

At the rear of the Hall, the great doors opened. It was Hagrid. He entered and stopped. He looked around as the room fell silent. All eyes were upon him. Hagrid glanced around, Nervous and Embarrassed. He looked thinner, and tired. He clearly hadn't had a good time in Azkaban. Jess couldn't help but wonder if he had seen the LeStranges.

"Sorry I'm late. The owl deliverin' my release papers got all lost 'n confused. Some ruddy bird named Errol." Ron exchanged a nervous glance with Dumbledore. Hagrid looked at all of the faces staring at him. He turns to Harry.

"I jus' want to say... that if it wasn't fer' you, Harry... you an' Ron... and Hermione... Well, I jus' want to say... Thanks."

"There's no Hogwarts without you, Hagrid." Harry replied honestly. Just then... Jess got to her feet and... Slowly... she brought her hands together. Dumbledore Joined her. The others teachers joined the two clapping. Soon, everyone was on their feet and the Hall was roaring. As the students surround Hagrid, he blinked and wiped at his eyes. Jess stood in the crowd, Oliver's arms around her, next to Angelina, Fred and George. She closed her eyes content, humming a song.

_We're on the road to nowhere._

**A/N OH! Look its the end oh another story. 5****th**** year next, so that'll be fun! I get to write Lupin! YAY! Gees I love him. Anywho, next story aint gonna be published until 1 review. Now come on people, 1 review aint that hard. So hugs and kisses to all that read the story, and there are two outtakes so far. You can either PM me for them, or wait until hmm, next holidays for a celebration outtake story. Xoxo love MUT**

**OMG I LOVE YOU ALL! i could snog all of u! im so happy for the reviews! so yes if ya want, ill give u the outtakes. OOH! *dances about the english classroom, while Miss Luckas glares at her***


End file.
